Sandy Vanholt
]] ]] Alexandra Vanholt (born 1988), almost exclusively called Sandy though occasionally Sandra, is a former supporting character in Clockwork, a former main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and a statue in Spydoll Inc (series). Daughter of Senator Cyrus Vanholt, Sandy was a social butterfly until her father went to jail, after which she became an outcast. Sandy attended Decker State College and was a founding member of the Scooby Gang. Sandy is now in the possession of Spydoll Inc, frozen in time by the Ring of the Haetae. Biography Early Life Sandy was born into a young, ambitious Sacramento family, her father Cyrus Vanholt looking at a promising career in politics while her mother Katrina Vanholt was a well-respected member of Gold Standard. Sandy parents continued to rise in their positions as she grew up, frequently raised by nannies but still holding a decently-strong connection with her parents. Sandy's parents got richer as she got older, resulting in her becoming more and more spoiled until her father became the Junior Senator for California, her mother becoming a regional manager for Gold Standard. As the only daughter of the family Sandy ended up spoiled rotten, birthday gifts including cars and expensive vacations. Flying high thanks to her family's ever-increasing wealth, Sandy chose to attend the University of California Fullerton more due to the reputation the sororities had than her goal of studying sociology. In her first year at UC Fullerton Sandy joined Phi Sigma Delta, where she met Amber Prescott, Phoebe Monroe, Kelsey Wick and Jaki Newborn. Before the year was out Sandy had managed to convince the sorority to make her President, the support of Alannah Rakes key in the decision. During the summer she celebrated by taking an across the world trip with her closest sorority sisters after first stopping in Washington D.C.. It was during the first stop that Sandy was hypnotized by Petra Wolf into helping dig up dirt on her father. Clockwork Thief During the world trip Sandy met Erika Stone, initially in Greece. At first the meeting was a coincidence, Sandy and her friends just fans of Erika, but by the time they made it to Tokyo Erika found them again and decided to take Sandy with her, exposing her to Type-7 for the first time. Sandy, flattered that Erika had taken a sexual interest in her, became Erika's protege of sorts, helping her capture Interpol agents and joining her back at her penthouse in Malibu where they froze several more women for pleasure. When Interpol broke up the party Sandy's family connection got her off and before long she was back at her sorority house. To reward her loyalty Erika, along with Monica Stein and Caitlin Trafford, froze themselves and gave their bodies to Sandy for safe-keeping. Months after receiving Erika Sandy's sorority was invaded by the Paradise Foundation and she, along with her sisters, were turned into mindless zombies thanks to the Type-7 Chip. Given that Sandy didn't stay that much in touch with her family her parents didn't realize she was missing, no one at UC Fullerton daring to tell her parents she'd missed classes. Eventually Interpol rescued her and Sandy returned to her sorority house, only for it to be suggested she change campuses to keep up appearances. Agreeing, Sandy and her three closest friends all ended up at Decker State College, Sandy choosing the place as it allowed her to be closer to Erika. Indeed, Sandy joined Erika and her friends at one party, selecting Zoe Hollander as the woman she'd like to experiment with. Sisterhood of the Ring The new year at Decker State College became an unusual one, as a new sorority sister named Susie Kim possessed a necklace that could control people through rings linked to it. Every girl in the sorority ended up with a ring, making Susie the secret ruler of Phi Sigma Delta. A bit over a month into the new semester disaster struck when Sandy's father was exposed for committing high-level fraud as well as embezzlement and quickly sent to jail. While Sandy's mother kept her job the scandal still severely damaged Sandy's social status, which resulted in her getting kicked out of her sorority and making her a loner at college, her sorority friends shunning her due to the scandal and everyone else just mad that she'd been a total snob. Sandy's fortunes got no better when Ashley Tisdale kidnapped Sandy to use as a slave in her own gambit for world domination. A Gang of Fools A short time after being rescued from Ashley's clutches Sandy learned that Michelle Gim and Pamela Flipspatrick, two cheerleaders, remembered a lot about their experiences with Tisdale and the three formed a group dedicated to investigating people at the college, believing something was amiss. Dubbing themselves the Scooby Gang, the trio began investigating others. One instance involved Sandy using Type-7 to investigate Samantha Ross and the other cheerleaders, which caused them to nearly discover the Stillsville Camera. Michelle and Sandy began to become close after Michelle discovered that Sandy liked to freeze the others and play with them, later helping her hide them when her mother showed up. While investigating Kat Vaughn Michelle came to comfort Sandy over her family issues, resulting in the pair sharing a kiss. A few weeks after kissing Michelle Sandy demanded to know where they stood relationship-wise and the couple ended up sleeping together. Sandy was at first unaware that Michelle had frozen her for a good part of a day but later learned of it and other dirty secrets Michelle had been keeping. Upon visiting Balfour Boutique and seeing the Durga Hourglass in action Sandy sprung her surprise ambush, freezing Michelle and taking the hourglass. Sandy had founded the gang all along merely in the hopes of someday finding a way to stop time herself, manipulating Michelle in particular as she felt she was the most likely to find a way to do so. Sandy then used Transmoxide to hypnotize Michelle, Kelli McAdams and Adora Morales into becoming her personal slaves, much more planned to follow. Sealing Fate A few days after receiving the hourglass Sandy had already managed to make Cammie Domingo's house hers, also stealing a great deal of money from a Gold Standard bank. Kat Vaughn confronted Sandy but she simply froze her, deciding to start dealing with any loose ends in such a way as she now had a private house to store a collection of women in. After collecting Cecily Vaughn and a few other women from Victoria Towers Sandy hypnotized Pamela and used her and Kelli to stop Sandra Packlin's investigation into their disappearances. Friday was also revealed to be Sandy's secret girlfriend, the pair having dated for a while with Sandy using her to secure drugs like her Transmoxide. After freezing Friday Sandy rounded up several more women, including those she had worked to deceive. While cleaning out Michelle's apartment with a newly-hypnotized Peggy Sharp Julie Vaughn attacked Sandy with the Stillsville Camera. Peggy managed to unfreeze Sandy after stunning Julie with a Taser, Sandy taking control of the Camera as a result. The next morning Sandy used the Hourglass and then froze it with the Camera, creating a sort of magical backlash which kept time frozen but also let people like Erika Stone, Tasia Spiro, Tucker Holmes and Chloe Noi remain unfrozen. Sandy, along with her unfrozen hypnotized allies, began to gather up women around DSC, assembling them in the theater. While checking in on her old sorority house Sandy unknowingly revealed herself as the source of the incident to Tucker Holmes. Hearing the noise of the aircraft belonging to Spydoll Inc and Utopia Holdings when they arrived in Malibu, Sandy hunkered down in the DSC theater. While able to escape from the initial attack, Sandy tried and failed to hypnotize Chloe Noi before ending up frozen by Tucker Holmes. In the aftermath an attempt was made to re-ring Sandy but it failed, Chloe then offering to watch over her as a statue like she was doing with Ashley Tisdale. Kyla Abonde expressed an interest in using Sandy for some future experiments she had in mind. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 36D * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Older Women Fetish Personal Items * Durga Hourglass * Mercedes-Benz CLK-Class, Personal Vehicle Relationships Family * Cyrus Vanholt, Father * Katrina Vanholt, Mother * Grayson Bancroft, Uncle * Haley Bancroft, Aunt * Leigh Bancroft, Cousin Romances * Friday, Former Girlfriend * Michelle Gim, Former Lover Former Friends * Erika Stone * Caitlin Trafford * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton * Pamela Flipspatrick * Sandra Packlin * Alannah Rakes Former Sorority Sisters * Amber Prescott * Kelsey Wick * Jaki Newborn * Susie Kim * Leslie Chun * Phoebe Monroe * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Tami Tyler * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts 2 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Maggie's Clock: School Daze Part II * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run Trivia * Sandy's physical appearance is based on that of Jessica Simpson. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Clockwork Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta Category:Scooby Gang